Fairy Tail Fashion
by Trevyler
Summary: So Mira decides to have a fashion show at the guild and it oddly works out. As well as anything at Fairy Tail can turn out anyway. Join everyone's favorite guild as well as a few guests and see how this goes. Now everybody...It's Show Time!
**Hello everybody and welcome back to another Fairy Tail one-shot. This time it's time for the Fairy Tail guild to have a fashion show. With a few guest included such as Mary Hughes and a few OCs. Who is the best is fashion? Will it be one of our guests? Erza? Lucy? Mira? Jellal? Well stick around and find out!
Okay so this'll be a kinda fun story that'll be set in a universe for a story that I'll be writing in the near future. For now we'll call it the Rainfall Universe. I'll decide on the official name later. I'll say anything else at the bottom. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was having it's usual arguments, brawls, and banters. The bar maidens served drinks and food. Gray and Natsu were fighting over something again and dragged the whole guild into it.

Lucy and Happy just sat to the side watching as Erza once again stepped in and stopped them by picking them by the back of their shirts and throwing them out of the guild hall. Only it was through the ceiling instead of the doors.

Mira just giggled at the scene before leaning against the counter next across from Lucy, "Some things never change huh?" she remarked.

Lucy sighed, "I still haven't decided if that's a blessing or a curse." she replied.

Suddenly Mira looked like she got an idea, "Hey why don't we have a fashion show?" she suggested out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to her, "What made you think of that?" Macao asked.

She just smiled sweetly, "Well the idea just sounded somewhat exciting." she answered.

Natsu crossed his arms, "I don't get it. That doesn't sound like fun at all." he said.

Gajeel appeared from his dark corner of the room, "I'm gonna have to agree with Salamander here. Sounds pretty boring to me." he added.

Natsu then began to bicker with his fellow dragon-slayer over copying him.

Mira just began to explain the rules to the rest of the guild. Even Mavis and Makarov were present and listening.

She stood on the performance stage, "We'll have three teams of eight people. Everyone else will make up the audience. On each team, there will be four designers and four models. You'll have until this evening to design and create outfits for your models. We'll give you all the stuff you need and you're free to use any magic if you can think of a way to use it. We'll show off the outifts here and everyone will vote for who they liked best. The winning team will all get a 10000 jewel bonus on there next job. Any questions?" she finished.

The doors swung open, "Just one. Can a couple guests compete in this competition?" a young man asked.

He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Everyone recognized him as the master of the Daggerfall guild .

The oldest Strauss seemed to not care, "You're welcome to compete. It'll be even more fun to work with new people." she responded.

Makarov raised, "It's about time you showed up here boy. We heard that someone named Trevor had disappeared after a run in with the magic council. Did you come alone this time or do you have any companions that also wish to compete?" he questioned.

Trevor chuckled, "It wouldn't be the first time someone who's in trouble with the council showed up here. I already dealt with that, apparently a former member of my guild was causing some issues and they thought that I had something to do with it. Actually a couple people tagged along: one who wants to watch the show and one who's going to compete as a model." he answered.

As if on cue, two figures appeared from behind him. The first was Rain, the mysterious mage from Morning Star and possible son of Porlyusica. The other who they assumed to be the model, was surprisingly Mary Hughes.

Everyone looked at her with a bit of shock, "What?" she asked.

Everyone just stopped staring and went back to looking at Mira who was patiently waiting on stage.

She smiled, "Alright then. I'll pick your guys' teams and decided who's a designer and who's model." she said looking around the room.

A smile that said she'd made up her mind made its way onto her face, "I've picked the teams. Team One your designers are Natsu, Loke, Romeo, and Gajeel and your models are Lucy, Bisca, Levy, and Wendy. Team Two your designers are Trevor, Freed, Gildarts, and Gray and your models are Mary, Cana, Kinana, and Lisanna. Team Three your designers are Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, and Laxus and your models are Evergreen, Juvia, Erza, and myself. Master Makarov and Master Mavis will be hosts." she told everyone.

Mavis appeared next to Mira, "Alright everyone get to work." she ordered cheerfully.

* * *

Natsu and his team weren't having the best of luck. The only who seemed to be able to work on this kind of situation was Loke.

He pushed his sunglasses back up onto his face, "Alright ladies. Let's see what I can do." he said pretty much ignoring the rest of his male teammates.

Bisca winked, "Be careful with those hands. I am married after all." she told the orange haired womanizer.

He chuckled, "Of course. I just need measurements. I'll need them from all of you if you don't mind." he said smoothly.

The other three girls looked like they didn't like the sound of that. Thankfully the other males stepped up.

Natsu spoke first, "No we'll handle them. You just worry about Bisca." he said with a possessive edge.

It was no secret that Natsu was overprotective of the blonde. They obviously had a special connection that everyone, but themselves noticed.

Gajeel smirked, "Come 'ere Shrimp." he told Levy.

She blushed a bit and obeyed. They all got to work. The ones who took the longest being Wendy and Romeo due to the awkwardness between the two younger members.

Once they had what they needed, the boys got to work on designing their dresses for the first round.

For Wendy they went for a colorful outfit like one of her usual attires.

With Bisca they decided on something western themed due to her gunslinger style.

Levy got something that suited her small stature and made her look both beautiful and adorable.

When it came to Lucy, Natsu and Loke wanted to make sure that she had something that she had something elegant yet casual.

Their designs were full-proof. At least to them anyways.

* * *

With Team Two, Trevor was pretty much doing everything himself as he had an odd sense for women's clothing that he didn't even understand.

He hand a hand on his chin, "I think it's the fact that I was an artist before I started using magic. I got used to drawing people and giving them each a unique sense of style. This could prove useful." he said half to himself and half to the others.

Freed crossed his arms, "I would still like some input on the designs." he stated.

The younger male handed him the sketches of dresses for each girl.

The green haired Fairy Tail Mage scanned over the designs, "These could actually work pretty well if executed properly." he said with an approving nod.

Trevor grinned, "Well luckily we won't have to worry about being able to make them." he said, confusing the others.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? We can't have the girls go on stage without actually having the outfits ready." he reminded.

The blonde boy shook his head, "No let me explain. I know a type of magic similar to Erza's requip magic that can change not only my own clothing, but others as well. I can even make clothes one the spot if I need to. That being said I can simply make the designs using my magic and place them on the girls without having to take time to doing measurements and finding all the right materials. It'll mean that we could be finished within an hour or so and be free to go about our day after that." he explained.

Everyone silently cheered as they realized they had a big advantage over the other teams.

The girls looked a bit dazzled by the designs of the dresses.

Cana smirked, "Are you sure you don't have some thing for women's clothing? Maybe you're a cross dresser?" she teased.

Trevor nodded, "I'm sure of that and don't even accuse me of being something like that. I'm not into that kinda thing." he replied casually.

The brunette was disappointed at not getting a reaction out of him, but quickly got over it.

The Daggerfall master glanced over at the ice mage who'd been silent the whole time, "Gray your clothes." he said.

Gray who looked down to see that he was once again in his underwear started flailing about and panicking as he looked for his missing clothes.

* * *

And lastly Team Three who looked as if they were doomed.

Macao and Wakaba were excited by the idea of all the female members in swimsuits and the prize money.

Elfman is shouting about things being manly or not.

Laxus is just shaking his heads at his useless teammates, "Alright Ladies. Looks like I'll be the only one here to help get anything done as usual." he told them.

Mira just smiled sweetly at him. Evergreen looked like she was ready to show off. Erza had that same aura around her that she always got at competitions. Juvia was just standing there wishing she could've been on the same team as her beloved Gray.

Surprisingly Laxus got the hang of the whole fashion thing pretty quickly.

The girls were impressed by his designs, but decided to give them a but of the feminine touch they needed to be just right.

The blonde man was trying to prove that he could be the other people in the guild out even at something as stupid as a fashion show.

* * *

The fashion show was more of a fashion competition than a simple show.

That had effectively set in to everybody as the evening of the show arrived.

The girls were all nervous about how their dresses looked for the first round.

Mavis and Makarov were on stage smiling and waving.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Welcome to the first Fairy Tail Fashion Face Off." he announced.

The crowd of guild members cheered for different people and teams.

Mavis giggled and smiled at the excitement, "First up we have Bisca Connell, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, and Wendy Marvell ." she introduced.

Bisca came on stage wearing a very tight white dress with a black belt that had a buckle on it resembling Fairy Tail's guild mark. It stopped just at her knees and had small tassels along the bottom that were gold in color. Her shoes were simple black heeled boots.

Alzack and Asuka were in the crowd as she winked at them.

The little girl smiled, "Doesn't Mama look pretty Papa?" she commented looking up at her father.

Alzack smiled, "Yes she does Asuka. She certainly does." he replied.

Lucy was wearing a white and blue halter top dress with gold lining. She wore with it a gold locket and white heels.

The guild cheered and Loke whistled from backstage before he got tackled by Natsu who gave her a thumbs up.

Levy was wearing and orange dress with blue flower patterns across the front, black leggings, and blue flats.

Jet and Droy both stood up, "Yeah! Go Levy!" they cheered in unison.

She smiled at them and waved.

Wendy was wearing a colorful slightly frilly dress with a pink ribbon tied around it. It's colors consisted of a mix of blue, green, red, and yellow. Her shoes were a pair of white sparkly flats.

She could hear her fellow guild members start saying how adorable she was and started blushing. Romeo gave her a smile from behind the curtain that she returned gleefully.

Carla clapped for her next to Happy who was cheering for her and Lucy.

They all went back behind the curtain as Mavis went up to introduce the next group of girls, "We're going to go to Team 3. Give it up for Evergreen, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet!" she exclaimed.

Almost all the guys in the guild stood there with there jaw dropped.

Evergreen was wearing an elegant green gown with matching shoes and earrings. Her hair was also down and had a silver tiara on top. It was simple and great at the same time.

Bickslow cheered her on, "Yeah Ever! Show 'em what the Thunder Legion is made of!" he shouted.

She winked at the crowd and waved, leaving the men in the crowd to cheer a bit more.

Juvia walked out next in a sparkling gown that was various shades of blue and had an icy look to it. Her shoes were heels with the same look and she had a crystal necklace with the guild mark on it. She completed the look with white long gloves.

She was a bit disappointed that none of her best friends were out here like Cana or Gray, but she was happy to be a part of things.

The Exceeds all cheered for her in place of their partners who couldn't be out there for the time being.

She blushed at the attention and prayed that her beloved Gray felt the same as the other guild members.

Gajeel discretely gave her a thumbs up from backstage which she appreciated.

All the men in the guild were about to die when they saw Erza step out in a revealing dark blue dress that obviously was made by herself and not the designers, but nobody would dare point it out or risk injury. It also included gold lining and jewelry and black and white heels decorated with diamonds.

Their competitors in the back began to worry about their chances of winning now that they saw what they were up against. And they still had more people left.

Jellal, who was secretly hiding in the shadows as Mystogan had to keep himself from fainting at the sight of the beautiful redhead.

Mira kept it going by stepping out in a beautiful red dress with diamonds along the color and a studded belt around the waist as well and matching studded shoes.

Laxus looked her over from backstage admiring his work and Mira of course. He wouldn't let anyone know this but he's had this thing for Mira for the longest time now.

Mira felt his gaze and turned to meet it with a smile and a wink. Laxus kept his head down and leaned against the wall after that to keep his partially blushing face hidden.

The crowd was cheering Mira and Erza's name as the team went back behind the curtain.

Mavis and Makarov returned to the stage.

The old man laughed, "Well didn't those ladies looking stunning. Who's up next?" he commentated.

Mavis giggled, "And last, but not least we have Mary Hughes, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, and Kinana!" she announced for the third time that night.

The first one to step out was Cana, who was in a very flashy and discretely revealing blue dress with a red bikini top visible underneath. The outfit also showed off a bit of her stomach and lower back as well as having a somewhat low neckline. The outfit was completed with black and gold heels.

Macao and Wakaba both looked at the same time, "Looking good Cana!" Wakaba shouted.

Gildarts pulled him backstage, "Watch how you behave around my daughter." he warned.

The other man simply pulled out another cigar, "Of course it's all good natured of course." he said and moved a few steps away.

Macao shook his head, "Their ain't ever anything good natured going on in your head." he remarked as his friend simply waved him off and crossed his arms.

Back on stage, Lisanna stepped forward wearing a light blue gown with a white neckline, a gold necklace with the guild mark on it, a silver bracelet with a dark blue gem in it, and white and black flats.

People clapped and whistled.

Bickslow chuckled, "Now that's what I'm talking about." he said making her blush.

Elfman was being restrained by the others as he tried to attack the masked man for that comment.

Mary came on stage and everyone gasped at her. She was wearing a purple dress with a low neckline and a white sleeveless button up shirt underneath that had the top couple of buttons undone. Her purple guild mark on her left hand was exposed for the first time since anyone had seen her. Lastly she wore brown boots that ended just below her knees.

People startled cheering for her. This caused her to gasp a little and blush and she held her arms behind her back and looked at the floor.

Lucy was surprised to see this type of change in her over the time they'd been apart.

Kinana stepped out in a sea-foam green dress with a purple snake design wrapping around it. She also wore gold and purple flats along with a snake charm bracelet.

Cobra, who was hiding in the opposite corner of Jellal gasped, "Cubellios. Kinana." he said to himself and fell over from the very sight of her.

Many of the men were whistling to the bar maiden as she shyly waved to audience and giggled cutely.

Trevor chuckled, "Excellent. Everyone did great and hopefully enough to beat the other teams." he remarked.

Mavis came on stage, "And now for the votes. Everyone choose your favorite team and put their number in their box." she told the audience members.

After a chaotic voting session, Mavis and Makarov counted the votes in private.

Makarov decided to announce this one, "Alright everyone. Settle down. The winner of the first Fairy Tail Fashion Face Off is...Team 2!" he announced.

Cana, Mary, Lisanna, Kinana, Trevor, Freed, Gildarts, and Gray came up on stage. The men bowed while the girls curtsied.

The crowd celebrated with the team while the losing teams, or more specifically Natsu, argued for a recount.

Rain simply sighed, "Such petty things worry about." he remarked.

Trevor shook his head, "That's the fun of this place. It keeps things interesting." he responded.

Mary was still looking at herself in the mirror, "You look good." the young master commented.

The former Legionnaire blushed, "Thanks." she replied.

He smiled, "Well we should get going now before Natsu realizes we're gone." he said taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

They made a quick stop at the door, "Oh and Jellal, Cobra. You two can stop lurking in the darkness now." he said and left the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Jellal and Cobra both looked at each other in shock and then noticed the approaching Erza and Kinana.

Jellal looked for a hiding place while Cobra put on his best grin and swept Kinana off her feet.

Yep this certainly was and interesting day.

* * *

 **And finished after like a week and a half. I thought I'd never get myself to sit down and write this. Who knew it would be at like 2AM though. So we got a bit of implied romance in there in certain places.**

 **I hope that I described the clothes alright because I can ironically imagine the clothes but not describe what they look like. If there's anyone who has the time or knows somebody who does, can someone draw out what they think the dresses looked like to see if they gave off the idea I wanted them too? I'd really appreciate it. That's all I can think to say right now so Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
